


you're my answer, one that no one knows

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (kinda idk), M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Smut, Trans Male Characters, also david is learning greek, btw they're both trans boys bc i said so, don't ask why, they're so in love wtf, this is my first time writing smut so like go easy on me h e c k, this is terrible tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So maybe David needed a little bit of stress relief, but he wasn't about to admit that. Spot was ready to deliver nonetheless.





	you're my answer, one that no one knows

**Author's Note:**

> excuse how terrible i am at writing smut and just writing in general lmao 
> 
> this is my first time writing smut so like. heck i know it's horrible 
> 
> also this isn't proofread cause im lazy whoops
> 
> spot and david are both trans boys bc i said they are and you can't stop me 
> 
> david is learning greek and russian but the russian part isn't mentioned in this lmao
> 
> title is from 'rare' by gwen stefani bc that's where i got the inspo for this fic !

"Σε αγαπώ," David mumbled, highlighting the phrase in his textbook. He hadn't gotten very far in learning Greek, admittedly; He was still working on numbers and common phrases, and not mixing up the Greek alphabet with the Russian one. 

"What's that one mean?" Spot asked curiously, reading over David's shoulder as he often did when David was studying Greek. 

"It means 'I love you'," David replied, reading over the page once more to see if there was anything he'd missed.

"Love you too," Spot teased, earning an eye roll from David. 

"Very funny, Spot," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Spot laughed, grabbing David's hand and intertwining their fingers. 

"Y'know, it's, like, eleven at night."

"And?"

"And it's way too late for you to be studying."

"We're adults, Spot. We don't have a curfew."

"Yeah, but there are other things you can be doing at eleven at night."

"Like what?"

"Like me."

David almost choked on his own breath, his face flushing as Spot bursted into laughter. 

"You are the _worst_ , you know that?" David muttered in an annoyed tone, though he was stifling his own laughter. 

"That's not what you were saying last night." David sighed, knowing very well that he wasn't going to be getting much more studying done tonight if his little distraction didn't stop talking. 

"Spot?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Spot, I have work to--"

"C'mon David," Spot pleaded, sitting in David's lap and pressing a kiss to David's neck. "You've been doing schoolwork all day. You're stressed out, and I have a few ideas of how to help with that." 

"Spot, I should really get this done." Spot ignored this and kissed David's jaw, trailing kisses down all the way to his collarbone. He grinded his hips against David's, doing anything he could to distract David from his schoolwork. David stifled a moan as Spot continued moving his hips. 

"Baby, you can finish your schoolwork later."

"Yeah, but I only have a week to finish this essay, and it has to be--"

"Please?" Spot asked, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive skin of David's neck, eliciting a whimper from David. 

Spot smirked, and David sighed, rolling his eyes as he closed his textbook. Studying was about the last thing on his mind now - all he could think about now was the heat between his legs. 

"You're ridiculous," David remarked, grabbing Spot's hand and leading him to the bedroom. Spot happily followed, smirking. 

"You love me anyways." 

"Clearly." Spot smirked at that, leaning up and kissing David, though truthfully, the kiss was desperate and more teeth and tongue than lips. They didn't break apart until they made it to the bedroom, where David pushed Spot against the wall and fumbled with his shirt buttons. Spot moaned as David kissed his neck, leaving love bites down his neck and to his jaw. 

Spot's shirt was discarded somewhere on the floor, leaving him in only his binder. 

"Ah, now comes the fun part," Spot joked. "Getting out of this damn thing."

David would gladly admit that he definitely didn't miss binders after he got top surgery. 

"Do you need help, baby?" David breathed, admiring his boyfriend's mostly exposed torso with absolutely no shame. Spot shook his head.

"Nah, just give me a minute." 

After several minutes of wheezing, cursing, and struggling to pull off his binder, Spot threw his binder somewhere on the floor and grabbed the hem of David's shirt, glancing up at him to silently ask for permission. David nodded, happily allowing Spot to pull the shirt off and discard it to the floor with everything else. 

Spot admired his boyfriend for a moment - from his curves to the scars on his chest, to the tattoo on his collarbone that read _carpe diem_. 

"God, you're beautiful," Spot mumbled, crashing his lips against David's to add emphasis to his words. David whimpered, biting Spot's lower lip. Spot groaned, grabbing David's wrist and practically dragging him to the bed. 

David sat at the edge of the bed while Spot kneeled in front of him, hooking his finger into the waistline of David's sweatpants. He dragged them down at an agonizingly slow pace, earning whimpers from the dark-haired boy. He left kisses between David's thighs, eliciting sounds of pleasure from the boy. Spot relished in the sounds David was making, resisting the urge to touch himself as David moaned and whimpered. 

After what felt like eternity, but was really only a minute or so, David's sweatpants were discarded on the floor, leaving him in only his boxers. Spot leaned up and kissed David once more, mumbling sweet nothings against his lips. 

"Please," David begged, and Spot didn't need specifics to know what David wanted. He kneeled back down on the floor and worked on pulling off David's boxers, his eyes never leaving David's. 

The boxers were thrown on the floor like all other articles of clothing, and Spot started working on relieving all of David's pent up stress. He pressed one finger into David, humming contently when David gasped at the sudden movement, tightly gripping the bed sheets. 

"Spot Conlon, you- ah, you are going to be the death of me."

"Talk to me, baby," Spot murmured, adding another finger, much to David's delight. David whimpered as Spot thrusted his fingers in and out, biting his lip to stifle his moans.

"I-I, ah, I don't know what to say," David stammered out, his voice cracking as Spot started working him faster. 

"Fine, I'll talk." Spot pressed a kiss to David's inner thigh, - a spot he had quickly learned was sensitive - the action eliciting a cry of pleasure from David. "You are so beautiful. God, I love you so much. Your moans and whimpers drive me wild, you know that? God, you look so beautiful when you're like this. I love you so much, baby." 

David cried out in pleasure as Spot began licking his clit, his fingers still working him as he did so. David moaned out Spot's name, his hand making its way into Spot's hair. 

"I love you. Fuck, I love you so much, Sean," David murmured brokenly, and Spot paused his motions to glance up at David, the name catching his attention quickly. "Oh god, please don't stop." 

Spot returned to his previous actions, eliciting moans and whimpers from his boyfriend. David was close; Spot could tell by the way his hand gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, and the way he moaned out Spot's name like a mantra. 

"I love you so much, baby. You're doing so well," Spot mumbled, earning a whimper from his lover. "God, you're so adorable, you know that?" 

Soon, David was coming with a cry of Spot's name, his grip on Spot's hair tightening for a moment before letting go. He rode out his orgasm before relaxing, lying back on the bed. 

"Jesus Christ," David breathed out, earning a laugh from Spot.

"Was it that good?" he teased, hopping onto the bed next to David. Almost immediately, David snuggled into Spot's chest, basking in the afterglow of his pleasure. "Y'know, someone hasn't had an orgasm yet tonight." 

"I would fuck you, but 'm too tired," David mumbled, earning a dramatic sigh from Spot. 

"Oh no, how will I go on?" he said theatrically. "My own boyfriend, too tired for round two."

"Spot, I'm going to elbow you in the tit."

"Kinky," Spot remarked, smirking. 

"Fuck you," David mumbled, laughing faintly. 

"That's exactly what I want you to do." 

"Tomorrow."

"Right now."

"It's past midnight."

"I'm never kissing you ever again unless you--" 

"Jesus Christ, alright, alright, you horny fuck." 

" _Hell yes_ ," Spot mumbled as David sat up, sighing before grabbing Spot's wrists and kissing him passionately. Spot melted into the kiss, tilting his head to deepen it. 

"I love you so much, you know that?" David mumbled against Spot's lips, earning a moan from the latter boy. "Even though you're really needy when you're horny." 

"God, I want you so bad right now."

David, always one to tease, rubbed Spot through his shorts, eliciting a whimper from his lover. 

"David, _please_." Spot was practically begging now. The friction of David's hand against him but not fully touching him was slowly driving him mad. David kissed Spot roughly, straddling the other boy as he grinded his hips against Spot's. Spot whimpered, the sound muffled by David's lips. "You're-You're-- ah, such a fucking tease, Davey." 

"I'll take that as a compliment," David breathed out in reply, carding his hands into Spot's hair as he continued moving his hips. 

"God, I could come from just this," Spot panted, moaning at the friction around his most sensitive area. David smirked, and started making his movements harsher until Spot was crying out pleasure. 

Soon after, David halted his movements, earning a whimper from Spot. 

"Why'd you stop?" Spot practically whined, frowning. David smirked, hooking his fingers under the waistline of Spot's shorts. "Oh." David rubbed Spot through his boxers. " _Oh._ "

Spot came with a cry of David's name after only a few moments of David rubbing him, biting his knuckles to stifle his cry. 

"Well, I was going to go farther than that, but that works too," David mumbled, laughing at his own sentence and watching as a flustered Spot rode out the high of his orgasm. 

"That was... embarrassingly quick," Spot admitted, laughing nervously. "Sorry. You always get me really hot and bothered, and I'm not good at holding back."

"'S fine," David mumbled, yawning. He snuggled into Spot's chest. "As long as you got some pleasure out of it, it was fine."

"God, you're so good and you don't even know it," Spot mumbled, kissing David chastely. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," David mumbled, intertwining his fingers with Spot's, "more than you could imagine."

"Σε αγαπώ," Spot mumbled, earning a confused glance from David.

"What?"

"I love you. In Greek, remember?" David's eyes widened. 

"You... You remembered that? I said it, like, once." David laughed. "You have a really good memory, jeez."

"Well... I actually memorized it by reading your textbook throughout the week." Spot's face flushed red. "I wanted to be able to say it in a language you're learning. I don't know. It's dumb. I just liked the idea."

"Oh my god, you're so cute," David mumbled, grinning. "I love you so, so, so much."

Spot hummed contently, leaning up to kiss David softly. 

"Right back at ya."


End file.
